The Attack Of The Clones
by countegor
Summary: Evil Clone has taken over the universe! This is his story...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 1 **

**_Gotta get de-frozen

* * *

_**

_Even thought anyone thinks I'm the evil one, really I'm not so mean. Once you get to know me, you'll find I belong to Earth. But deep down. Yeah, right next to the red pantless guy. If you wanted to know what happened to me after exactly four years since I saw my good brother and told him I was returning one way or another, then this is THE story._

_I took over the universe. Oh, yeah. I'm bad. But how did I take an entire universe, if my death was supposedly confirmed again and again by my good brother with big computer scanners and sky robots and all kind of sattellites infecting the space just to search if there was any part, any piece of my evil red shirt, at least? I'll tell you why. 'cause my good brother is just a stupid idiot who did not realize that I escaped from that cloned Earth just in time before it was reduced to a giant ammount of ashes and smoke._

_For the last four years I've been searching for a planet to stay, looking for any kind of life form to support me and take care of me, until I would find someone who could give me the exact pieces to repair this thing, called the Flux-Field Duplicator. And also, ask someone to know how to de-froze five people who had been frozen by HIM, like five years ago. If I get lucky, maybe I will get able to take revenge of what HE did to me and my other clone brothers._

_I found someone who was interested in me, King Ooblar. He said his older brother was humilliangly defeated by Jimmy Neutron and he had to take over the throne to put some order. If it wasn't because I was another person, he could turn me into dust. I had to serve as his assistant, but what the heck did matter? I wanted only one thing. To conquer Earth._

_If you're still watching this channel, then I'll tell you what happened...

* * *

_

_It was a horrible day at Retroville, my dearly Kansas and_- _huh?_ _The Narrator wants to do it for me. Go ahead. I'll be easy for me to tell the story throught another slave._

**-** It was a nice day at Retroville, where our last hero, Jimmy Neutron was showing his dog Goddard, a new device, at home.

"I call it, the **Holographics Detonator 3000**. Not only I can transport myself to some other areas", Jimmy could transport his ass to another spot. He was in a minute in his house in Retroville, in another minute, he was kissing Cindy's cheek at a Taekwondo Tournament without her even noticing (obviously, causing her to giggle at the sensation). "But also this baby can create a huge number of holographic clones of myself!", he pressed a button and three clones of Jimmy appeared in front of Goddard's eyes, then dissapeared. "Without the need of using that Cloning machine and make the same mistake I did five years ago".

Goddard barked.

"Don't worry boy, that thing is out of order", he said pointing at his former cloning device, full of dust.

"_Hey, Neutron!_", someone called from the speaker.

"Oh, hi, Cindy!", Jimmy greeted. "I'll be right up in a minute!".

He pressed a button, he sat in his big chair next to the monitor. A belt wrapped Jimmy tight, then the chair moved slowly forward, then fast, then faster, until its rockets on the back activated so it could fly to the roof, then covered the only hole that the clubhouse had. Jimmy disconnected the belt, he stood up, walked, then opened the door, going outside the clubhouse to meet Cindy. He kissed her on the cheek.

She chuckled. "So it was you who visited me this morning...".

"That's right, babe, thanks to my new device", he showed off his newest invention. "The next time will be a big kiss, I promise. I'm working on it".

"Oh, really?", she put her hands on her hips. "Do you wanna know what separates me from almost winning Carol Finkerman? A good kick on the stomach! I was laughing so hard today she thought I was mocking at her".

Jimmy sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Cind. I had no idea!".

"Don't worry, I'll get her next time", Cindy saw the expression on his face, and thought it was sweet.

They took each other hands, and started walking through the streets of Retro, heading to the Candy Bar.

**

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

**

In a dark alley, an unknown figure lands on the floor, with a hard bump.

"Stupid rocket... well, nevermind", said the figure. He walked to something that looked like small ice statues.

The figure smiled. "Haha! Here they are, just like HE left them when he froze all of them", he said as he took a device out of his hand. "It seems this ice is unbreakable and unstable, otherwise, with the rays of the sun, they could've melt in a couple of minutes".

He aimed the device to the ice statues. "Don't worry, guys. I'll bring you back to life".

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

_**CHAPTER 2 **_

_**Now to one side**_

_Shall I continue, oh, Lord Master of Evil?_

_Yes, bonehead! Why did you keep the readers waiting? I want some action. C'mon! Move it!_

_

* * *

__The story continues where Evil Jimmy clone used his device, aimed at the other frozen clones and..._

He fired the device. The ice changed to all colors. Then started melting.

The first clone to break the ice was an all muscled teenager who looked like Jimmy, but with black glasses on top of his nose and a fierce attitude. He yelled a huge scream, and strongly hit the floor. "Dude, I've been seven years frozen! I hope that guy has some explanation or I'm, totally, gonna kick his ass! I'm mad, oh yeah...".

Evil Jimmy laughed, still firing the device, while at a corner, the second to break the ice was an hunched teenager who also looked like Jimmy. He had a sad smile, and all he did was wimp and moan. He also had a sad face in his shirt instead of the usual atom. "I told you, we would be dust in the wind! No wonder why he froze us...", he cried.

Another clone broke the ice, literally. "Relax, dude, I'm gonna tell so much jokes about his head he'll desire to never have been born, I swear by my momma, The Cloning Machine", he said as he was passing a hand through his multi-colored hair.

"_Aig_ _willg_ take _heg_ beautiful _giglfrieng_ Cindy to a _gride_ she'll _neveg_ _fogget_! So much he'll _desige_ to _neveg_ have _messeg_ with me!", another defrozen clone of Jimmy said. He looked like Jimmy but with a french moustache and a beard. His hair was curled into a big moustache in the front.

The last clone to defroze was a pure and happy teenager who also looked like Jimmy. His hair was brought to his back, and he had a happy face in his shirt instead of the usual atom. "I'm so happy you're all planning to destroy the one who froze us!".

"Okey, fellas, come here a sec!", Evil Jimmy clone called to the others. "I know you all have remorse for what Jimmy Neutron did to us, I know you guys are planning to destroy him. You guys ideas are good, but I had a big planning through this seven years which can totally destroy Neutron and his friends". He pulled out another device from his pants, this time it was a chip and a camera. "This chip, attached with this camera, will make an exact clone of this Earth, but this time according to your personality. I've repaired this thing so Earth will not dissapear again, like before. I'm gonna let you guys have it, then each of you will take a picture of the Earth from space. When Neutron finds out there's more than one Earth, he'll come to try to find what's going on. That's when you guys come in".

Everybody clapped. "Sweet! I dreamed for this to happen! Now I'll have my own happy Earth!", Positive Jimmy said, then he was pushed to the ground by Cool Jimmy. "No way, dude! MY own Earth will be, like, cool!", Macho Jimmy talked. Funny Jimmy snatched the device from Evil Jimmy's hands. "Yeah, right, big guy! I'm gonna make MY own Earth a pretty guffaw place. Everybody will tell jokes to no end!", he said, then he was pushed steady by Negative Jimmy. "Ow! That hurt! I'm gonna make my own Earth so everyone can cry... _(sigh)_", he said as he dragged his feet. "And I'm gonna make everyone happy in my Earth! How's that?", Positive Jimmy screamed. "I'm going to _makeg_ _evegryone_ fall _ing_ love _ing_ my own _Eagth_!", Romantic Jimmy said, causing the other clones to almost barf.

"Ok, boys, who's gonna make the move first?", Evil Jimmy clone asked, while preparing the Flux-Field Duplicator with the chip. He then extended the device to the others.

"If no one totally complains, I'm gonna be the first!", Macho Jimmy said, showing a fist to the others.

The rest of the clones gulped. "Here you go, chump", Evil Jimmy said, as he gave the device to Macho Jimmy. "You know how to use my rocket, right?".

"Sure! Piece-a-cake!", Macho Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Cindy were sitting on the roof of Jimmy's house, contempting the stars. They were holding hands, and kissing. Everything was quiet, until Cindy opened one eye, and she jumped.

"What...?", Jimmy asked.

"J-Jimmy... w-what is that?", Cindy asked, pointing at the sky.

"Huh?", Jimmy looked at the sky, surprised. "_No!_ I-It can't be!".


End file.
